


The True Story of NSP and SAP

by Shnarpiez



Category: Ninja Sex Party (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Canon-Typical Violence, Confusion, Death, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Love, Pre-Relationship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnarpiez/pseuds/Shnarpiez
Summary: Everyone thinks that the Alliance of Ninja Sex Party and Samurai Abstinence Patrol was destroyed because of the display Danny pulled during a joint concert...But here is the real story according to the hidden scrolls...
Relationships: Arin Neverbone/ OC, Danny Sexbang/OC - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

In the metallic and glass buildings of Attitude City, a legend is told. The legend of the alliance between Ninja Sex Party and Samurai Abstinence Patrol. 

Many laugh in the faces of those who speak of it, for it is known that the two teams absolutely despise one another. But those who witnessed it often speak in hushed tones about the reason for the end of the alliance.

There was a joint concert to celebrate the union of Ninja Sex Party and Samurai Abstinence Patrol all those years ago, but all the merriment came to a screeching halt when Danny Sexbang unceremoniously exposed his junk in the middle of the song FYI I wanna M Y (FYI, I wanna Marry You). It wasn't exactly the most stimulating jam, and Danny is the sex part of Ninja Sex Party...so, you know.

Some speculate that mere action ended the alliance. For that is what is written in the scrolls til this day out on display at the Museum of Awesome.

But, only few know the one true reason; the people closest to the two groups did but they never speak of it. Not to say that Danny's exposure didn't have anything to do with the split-- it was just the straw that broke the camel's back.

They know of the woman both Danny Sexbang and Arin Neverbone fell for.

So, get comfortable young child. And let me weave you a tale, a true tale. The tale of the one who was kept secret in the sacred scrolls. A tale of Tatiannah Lovehard.


	2. Back in The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Tatiannah Lovehard.

Tatiannah Lovehard was sitting in her father's shop, by the window. She was stitching up an old blanket; Ma would've done it, but she had been very tired lately so Tatiannah decided to do it and take a load off her mother.

Ma was a seamstress, and she made the most elegant of gowns. She was known in this town and further for her unmatched talent. But that doesn't mean that the family was rich, not at all. Material was expensive and despite Ma being excellent with her hands, not a lot of people could afford her services. So, she often did measly mending and basic stitch work for a few silver pieces. Though once in a full moon a wealthy traveller would come by and seek her beautiful seam work. And those would be good days. 

Ma also helped to teach the little kids at the elementary school down the road on Mondays and Fridays. She was a very intelligent woman, everyone in town thought so. She also helped to harvest in the farms that boarder the town, and they usually paid in a few ears of corn or a small pumpkin. She did a lot, so it figured why she was always tired.

Pa was a blacksmith. He was constantly working. In fact, he worked so hard that he bought the entire building and moved the Lovehard family in the back quarters. He worked and sold his products in the front. He loved making things. Sometimes late at night, Tatiannah would hear him working and in the morning there would be an impressive ensemble of knight's armor or a fancy sword. Pa and Ma would constantly get into fights about him wasting iron or copper, which was already very expensive.

Pa was a dreamer just like Tatiannah, you could see it in his crafts. They had more love in them than the pots and hammers than he sold. Ma was a practical person, much like Tatiannah's sister. So it was no wonder why they were always butting heads. But they loved each other to the moon and back. 

Pa was sharpening one of his latest personal projects, a throwing star. He had told her all about the history of them while he was molding it. Now, he was silent. Almost in awe of its menacing glint in the light that poured into the dark room.

It was a slow day, so he could afford to do it. Tatiannah looked out the window at that moment, and saw a boy: him.

She always noticed him. It's not like she stalked him or anything....It's just that she was totally stalking him.

But how could she not; he was so mysterious and something about him just drew her closer. He was a cold person, he never talked to anyone. Well, no one except his mother and his best friend, Barry.

Everyone knew his mother. She owned the tavern right opposite the bank. She was a kind woman who always had a spring in her step and a song on her lips. She was much beloved. 

Her son however was totally the opposite. He would never be found in a crowd, even at school he would sit right at the back alone and separate from the rest of the class. It was not like everyone isolated him, but every time someone would have the gull to invite him to talk or play a game of chess they would immediately be shot down.

He just did his own thing. She would see him often walking into the forest at night. And sometimes at the crack of dawn, she would see him on the roof of the tavern drawing something in his ever present little notebook. Well, she assumed he was drawing. He seemed more like an artist than a writer.

She yearned to see what he drew. She yearned to talk to him. For some reason, she couldn't accept that he was a cold person.

He seemed so warm. When ever he would sit on the roof drawing, the rising sun would kiss his face, and allow the golden, honey shaded streak in his hair to glimmer like treasure. His brown hair that hung below his neck was a warm shade of brown. And when he smiled, which granted was never at her and usually at his mother or Barry, his whole face lit up with happiness. 

He may be cold in comparison to his mother and Barry. His friend, Barry Kramer, was as loyal as they come. He would snap at the other people who would gossip about his friend, no questions asked. There was a rumor that he was the best in boy's wrestling and used that opportunity to beat up the boys who were mean to his friend.

As far as Tatiannah had experienced, Barry was a nice person, he never had a full conversation with her but he did nod a greeting and flashed her a shy smile whenever he would see her.

But she just assumed it was because she was the town blacksmith's daughter, and Barry often came to the wooden building to admire the swords and weapons her father made.

She watched Barry walk by outside her window. He was with his unnamed friend. How she wished to know his name. She was not romantically attracted to him, but she was painfully curious. Barry caught sight of her and cracked a smile, Tatiannah waved back and hoped the warm boy would turn and see her: he didn't. They just walked past toward the farm on the edge of town.

"You know," a sudden voice startled her and she almost hit her head on the window rail. "If you keep staring at him like that he's going to have holes at the back of his head."

She whipped around, her sister was holding a stack of wood in her hands and her face was beaded with sweat. Her hair had come undone and her simple dress was dirty from her farm work, it would have to stay like that for the rest of the week. Soap was quite expensive in these times, and business was very slow. 

"I was not staring," she states indignantly.

Her sister, Joan, laughed. "If you say so. I wonder why you are so smitten with that one, Tati. He's not exactly the most handsome fish in the barrel."

Tatiannah rolled her eyes, "not everything is about love, Joan."

"Well it is for me. I'm going to be a matchmaker when I grow up," she grinned before doing a little twirl. "And let me tell you, sister o' mine, that boy is not for you. One gold coin, please."

Tatiannah laughed, "get out of here! You're getting bark all over the floor!"

Joan curtsied and left the little living area going to the stables behind the house. Often, Tatiannah found herself wondering if he would ever be paired with anyone; his views on courtship were very clear: he despised it. He had made it abundantly clear, scoffing anytime someone talked about who was going with who and deliberately avoiding the husking bee, where most youths courted. She always wondered why. Love was a beautiful thing, it wasn't very important to her at that moment but she did hope it would be one day with the right person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first official chapter and I'm pretty psyched to write at this story. The chapters will be short to begin with, but I promise they will get longer.


	3. A Night of Drink and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatiannah and Arin finally meet.

Suzy had written to her that month. Suzy Berhow, Tatiannah's best friend, was always a very ambitious person and the moment the new railroad system was installed some miles away from the town, she seized the opportunity to travel further west and make a new name for herself.

She had often told Tatiannah about her travels, her town's gossip and about her own tavern with the cosmetics store conjoined to the side. She was truly living her best life.

Tatiannah had often worried about her small and adorable friend, fearing robbers and bandits. But Suzy was definitely the knife concealed by the book's cover.

She loved to read the girl's beautifully curling words as she lived vicariously through her. Tatiannah was in her chambers at her table reading Suzy's letter when Joan came in.

She was holding up a cake tin that Father had fashioned out of iron. It was decorated with little white flowers that Tatiannah had painted on some time ago.

"Pa sent me to give some of Ma's pumpkin pie to Ms Joy. Do you want to come?"

Tatiannah's heart sped up at the mention of Ms Joy. That was *his* mother. Wow. She was getting the chance to talk to him. She nodded eagerly.

Soon they were in the tavern. It was warmly lit and the patrons chatted merrily with each other, while others sat alone in a gloomy silence. A young man was playing the piano in the corner and every so often a laugh punctuated the air.

"Alright," Joan started. "I'm going to find Ms Joy; you stay here, okay? Don't do anything stupid."

Tatiannah didn't even answer, she had never been inside a tavern before and frankly, she was fascinated.

She approached the empty stage. The wooden floorboards shining valiantly in the light and small flecks of dust shimmered like stardust. 

Something else caught her eye. It was a small door, off the stage and to the right. There was nothing specifically interesting about the door, just her darn curiosity.

She entered the door and gasped in wonder. There was a small room that was hidden by the door, it was a humble peasant room but there were drawings on the walls: beautiful and magnificent drawings of princesses, dragons, ancient warriors with intricate golden metal armor. It was other worldly. There were plans on the desk too, machinery plans. What were they for?

"Who the hell are you?" An irritated voice shocked her. Tatiannah whipped around and came face to him. Ms Joy's son. He was frowning and his stance awkward.

"Oh," Tatiannah's ears heated up with embarrassment. "I...I'm sorry. I just, I um...I saw a door and...I couldn't-"

"You should really learn to respect people's privacy," he snapped.

"Right, I...I, I um. I'm sorry." Tatiannah stammered. Wow, she had not planned on meeting him like this. A question sprung to her lips and before she could swallow it she blurted out: "did you draw these?"

He gave a shrug, "you gonna tell me they're shit? You can save your breath, I know they are."

Tatiannah immediately felt taken aback. He hated his art? But it was beautiful, and it's obvious a lot of hard work got put into them as well. 

"No, they're really amazing." She smiled, glancing around again. Her eyes met his and she lost herself. His eyes were warm, like melted chocolate and they swirled so elegantly in the dimly lit room. They scanned her like he was gauging her genuineness. He seemed to be satisfied because he edged closer, like he was approaching a deadly bear but close is close, right?

Tatiannah noticed a well detailed Asian style tower. It looked really realistic.

"Where is that?" She pointed at it.

"Oh, that," he walked up to the paper and ripped it off the wall. "This is in Japan."

He handed it over to her, and her thumbs ran over the rough paper. Her fingers traced over the Japanese symbols; she was so captivated by them she failed to notice the boy watching her with curiosity.

"Wow," she whispered. "You know Japanese?"

The boy flushed and his eyes darted away. "Um, no. Well, not really. See, I'm...I'm learning but...I'm n-not really good."

Tatiannah smiled and looked at him. "That's really impressive."

Then he did it. His lips twitched into a shy smile, and her heart soared through the air.

"Tatiannah!" A loud yell shattered the moment. Then Joan poked her head through the door, a sloppy beam on her face. "We have to go!"

"But-" Tatiannah wanted to protest but Joan yanked her arm and pulled her out the door.

Tatiannah was dragged right out of the tavern without so much as a goodbye. She would've been mad but her sister was all giddy and chirpy. And she really just wanted to know what's got her all excited.

Joan twirled and clicked her shoes, dancing to the sound of her own laughter.

"What's wrong, Joan?" Tatiannah laughed nervously.

"Wrong?" Joan's sparkled, "everything is so wonderfully right, sister. I'm in love."

Tatiannah gasped, "what?"

"Yes! So very, deeply in love. He was so beautiful, sister. He had a halo of chestnut curls and the most radiant hazel eyes....and his singing voice, it was like melted gold." 

Tatiannah raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Where is he then?"

Joan looked off into the distance dramatically, her eyes flashing with hurt. "He vanished, through the back door....with Elizabeth."

Tatiannah sucked in a breath through her teeth. Elizabeth was Joan's bosom buddy, and many would argue that Elizabeth was the prettier one between the two with her big sad blue eyes and her bouncy blond curls.

"Oh."

Really? She scolded herself, is that all she could say when her sister was so obviously hurting?

"But, not all is lost because he smiled at me while he was singing." Her beam was back and splitting her face in two. "He noticed me."

Tatiannah was a little disturbed by her sister's sudden case of love sickness, but she did want to support her. So she bit her tongue and listened to Joan swoon about him all the way home.


	4. Learning about The Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatiannah finally gets some background about her mystery friend.

Tatiannah was outside washing the laundry in the little wooden bucket. Mother would usually do it but she had taken ill some days ago. Pa said it wasn't a big deal and that she'd be back to humming to herself in the kitchen in no time.

Tatiannah and Joan pretended to believe him, but the principal at the little school next to the inn down the road had already got a new teacher to replace Ma.

A lot of people had been dying of illnesses and maybe it was now the Lovehards' turn to experience that pain.

The thought made her angry and she pumped the garments up and down the rack furiously. She suddenly nicked herself on her finger and hissed in pain.

Joan, who was sitting on a stack of hay, looked up from her needle work and frowned in concern, "are you alright, Tatiannah?"

Said girl nodded and continued to wash. The soap biting her sore.

Joan sighed, "is this because of your mystery friend, Arin?"

Tatiannah looked up, "Arin?"

Her heart pounded, it was almost like she knew without even needing to hear it.

"Yes. Arin...Arin Neverbone. Ms Joy's son." Joan shook her head, "ugh, I've done a stitch wrong. I'm going to have to do it again."

The fact that Joan could drop such important information on her and then resume complaining about a missed stitch amazes her. 

Truth be told, she hadn't really thought about this 'Arin' that much since those two weeks ago. With her mother being sick and more chores to do around the house, she didn't really have the time. Also, it's not like he had even attempted to make contact with her after that day. 

"Wait! Joan, how do you know his name?"

Joan gave Tatiannah a weird look, "everyone knows his name. He is Ms Joy's son after all and everyone knows what happened with Ms Joy."

"Well clearly not everyone." Tatiannah snapped, "what happened?"

"Why should I tell you?" 

Tatiannah steamed, Joan was really enjoying this edge she had above her.

"I'll cover for you tonight again."

Joan's smile dropped. She was considering the offer. Lately she had been sneaking into the tavern to see the mysterious singer; she had yet to see him again but that didn't stop her from going back every night. It was pathetic, but she wasn't ready to listen to reason.

She believed desperately that this singer was her one true love.

"Fine," Joan nodded. "A long time ago, Ms Joy had a suitor: a wealthy man with a good family and very charming. They had courted for a while, and one day he just vanished. Right into thin air."

"Vanished?"

"Ya. No one has heard from him since. Everyone in this town loved him: he was the sheriff for a brief time and the town hero. So his disappearance was not something to go unnoticed. Something else to go unnoticed was Ms Joy's pregnancy."

"She was pregnant with Arin."

"Indeed. And they hadn't gotten married. So, a lot of scorn was placed on her. She was just a teenager, like us. And she became known as the town whore-"

"That's terrible. But she's not hated now?"

"There was a whole over the top baptism for her at the church to be ridden of her sins," Joan spat. "Those people give Christians a bad name I tell you."

Tatiannah felt awful. That was such a horrible thing to happen to her. But at least they didn't outlaw her.

"Anyway," Joan stood up. "I have to find the perfect gown to wear tonight. He might just come back." She skipped out of the room, leaving Tatiannah with the weight of what she just said.

####

Tatiannah watched her father sharpen the blade. He had sweat dripping down his forehead and his whole being was coated in soot, oil and dirt.

He looked so lost in his work, which is why she liked to watch him work. She loved watching people who were dedicated to their work.

And frankly, she could use a break. Joan squealing and fantasizing out loud how she was going to be swept off her feet by this mystery singer was really hard. It was so exhausting trying to hold her tongue and not snap at her sister. Tatiannah found herself actually glad Joan was gone so that she could have a peaceful night.

There was a single ding by the bell at the door, alerting of a customer's presence.

Tatiannah looked up, Pa didn't so much as flinch. It was Barry, his dark brown hair in a neat cut and his eyes scanning the room. His lips quirked into a smile when he saw her.

"Mr Lovehard, hello." Barry walked over to her father. "Ms Lovehard."

Tatiannah nodded back, but there was something about the way Barry smiled at her that made her feel embarrassed, like she had slipped on a banana peel or something.

She didn't like it.

Pa grinned when he looked up and saw Barry, he loved him like his own son. He really wanted sons anyway. But he adored Barry, he was the only one who didn't make fun of his swords and old Victorian armour.

They dissolved into faint buzzes of conversation while Tatiannah turned to her letter to Suzy. She was about to tell Suzy about her mother when she heard something that made her heart stop: Arin.

"So, how's that little buddy of yours?" Pa asked as he sanded off the blade.

Tatiannah almost snorted, Arin wasn't little. He was tall and slightly chubby, he looked like he would give amazing embraces.

"Oh, Arin? He's fine. As per usual," Barry shrugged.

He bought a few nuts and bolts, as well as a sheet of copper and was off.

"I like that kid," Pa nodded, watching Barry go. "What d'ya think, Sunflower?"

Tatiannah smiled and hugged her father's side, his arm fell over her shoulder. "He's nice."

"Nice, huh?" Pa looked at her, and then chuckled. "C'mon, Sunflower, let's get dinner ready. I'm closing early."

Joan usually didn't sup with them so that part takes care of itself. Tatiannah wondered if one day she'll pine after someone the same way her sister was. She shook her head, no. Please, no.


	5. Reluctance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more secrets are revealed.

It was early the next day, and Tatiannah had gone with Joan to get a pale of water for the horse's trench.

Joan seemed very distant, so Tatiannah was the one who racked her brain for chatter. Not that it mattered though, Joan wasn't even paying attention.

"Jo? Are you alright?" She asked eventually, swinging the empty bucket around.

Joan hummed aimlessly and turned to Tatiannah. "Here, Tati." She showed her a creased black and white picture of a singer. He had a mane of wild curls surrounding his thin face. But they were pressed down by a wide brimmed hat. He had a little bit of stubble and a slight nick on his right eyebrow. His eyes were closed so she couldn't tell what color they were. He was singing passionately anyone could see it, shivers went down Tatiannah's spine.

Behind him, she could see an unusual shadow like something was lurking in the distance. She didn't think much about it though.

"This is him?" She asked.

Joan nodded and sighed lovingly. "His name is Danny Sexbang. And apparently he only visits Ms Joy's tavern once every year. Oh, Tati, I can't bare to wait another year to see him."

Tatiannah didn't know what to say. It was what it was and nothing could change that. So she didn't say anything and kept looking at the picture. She was drawn to him. He was very attractive...no, attractive seemed to underestimate his good looks. He was beautiful. He was a very beautiful man.

There was something about him. The way he looked so....right.

For lack of a better, more descriptive word.

"Well," Joan said impatiently. "Say something."

"He is very handsome, but he looks older than you, Joan."

Joan gave an irritated sigh, "who cares if he's older? My god, you sound just like the girls at the school scullery! You have never cared about age, why do you now?!"

"I'm sorry," Tatiannah said in defense. "I thought you wanted me to say something."

She didn't understand why her sister was being so irritable, she was usually the bright one, while Tatiannah was the moody one.

"You're such a child," Joan hissed as she snatched back the paper. Tatiannah found herself almost subconsciously reaching out for the photo, before she stopped herself.

Joan sped up towards the stream. Tatiannah was too tired to even pretend to keep up with her.

So she followed behind with pure confusion.

When they approached the stream, they scooped up the water in silence. But then, Tatiannah noticed a brown haired head with a blonde streak through it. She gasped and Joan looked up in interest.

Arin didn't seem to seemed to see them. He was walking towards the forest, and his arms carried some hammers and scrolls. She wanted to know what he was doing with those. Badly.

"Just go." Joan muttered in disgust, "get rejected by him and then at least I won't have to deal with this puppy love anymore."

Tatiannah felt a stab in her heart in pain, and at the same time a rage of indignation. She was not the one with a serious case of puppy, thank you very much. But she had been given permission, might as well take it.

She settled her bucket down and followed Arin.

She followed him through the dark and looming trees. There was plenty of dense shrubbery so she managed to stay hidden. Also, she had always been light on her feet, so she always stepped on a safe place. Following him, Tatiannah made a discovery. He can sing. Like really beautifully and sweetly, like a little choirboy. But, he can also make his voice really deep and pleasant. He was really talented.

And after seemingly hours of walking, he finally stopped at a little shack in the middle of the woods.

She hid behind a bush and watched him walk in. When he shut the door behind him, she left her hiding place and approached the surprisingly sturdy shack.

The door was old and rusted over, she took the flaking doorknob in her hands and turned it open.

She saw a little invention space, there were plan drawings pinned to the walls, a wastepaper basket was overflowing with discarded ideas, new developing pictures were hung on strings where the curtain should be by pegs.

The windows instead were covered by thin pieces of copper, firmly aligned so that not even a sliver of light could enter. The room was illuminated by a lantern placed on each corner of the small room, all a shade of pink. The table in the middle of the room was covered in paper and old pieces of food and scattered cups.

The papers had drawings, Arin's drawings. She could see his signature on them. Others had little funny stories on them, with a much neater handwriting. 

Something caught her eye, a drawing of a girl. She had her head back, laughing. Her eyes were closed and her smile was so bright it seemed like her whole body was smiling. Her arms were wrapped around her torso like she was trying to hold herself together. She was in a simple dress and had some oil streaks in her hair, fingers and on her face. Huh. If she didn't know better she'd say that the girl looked like--

A loud laugh shocked Tatiannah out of her daydream. She whipped around. Behind her was a door to another room, it was wooden and practically falling apart with huge chunks of it chipped off. Her heart started pounding, she should leave. Why did she even come here in the first place?! To talk? To spy? Why?!

Alas, it was too late, the door opened to reveal Arin and Barry. Arin was the one who opened the door and his surprise quickly turned to anger once he saw her.

"Did you fucking follow me here?" He accused.

"I...i-" well, yes. Yes she did.

"Wow," Barry chuckled with a kind smile at her. "You were right, Arin, she is crazy."

Heat rushed to Tatiannah's face. "I'm sorry. I was just wondering what you were doing here."

"That's none of your business," Arin said curtly.

"C'mon, Arin." Barry said lightly before walking over to Tatiannah, "don't mind this grumpy boy, Ms Lovehard. He just really likes his privacy. Well, about certain things anyway." 

Arin's cheeks flush and he mutters, "ugh, I knew I shouldn't have told you about that fucking club."

Barry snorts before turning back to Tatiannah, "did you really follow Arin the whole way here?"

Tatiannah bit her lip and looked away in embarrassment.

"Wow." Barry whistled, "that's almost an hour's walk here. Good on you, miss."

An hour? Holy cow! She didn't even notice the time fly by.

"'Good on her'?" Arin rolled his eyes, "she stalked me the whole way here!"

"I did not!" She totally did, it was abundantly clear to everyone and their Uncle John, but for some reason that's the first thing that came to mind.

"Right. So what would you call it then?" Arin challenged, an eyebrow rising.

She struggled for a word, "umm, observing."

He frowned, "oh, right. Because I'm a fucking wild and unclassified species that needs to be observed under a microscope, right?!"

Barry turned to Arin, "you know she didn't mean it like that."

"She should go," Arin said. "We've got a lot of work to do and we're already behind schedule."

He said all this pointedly to Barry and then he walked back into the room, slamming the door. It was a miracle the door didn't bang to pieces. Once the sound settled, they were plunged into silence.

Tatiannah felt terrible. Now she's made him mad too, and something tugged hard at her heart-- she didn't like that it was her making him feel that way. When Barry escorted her out, she didn't even fight to stay.

"I'm sorry about Arin," Barry shrugged with an uncomfortable laugh. "It's been a pretty rough day for him today."

Tatiannah nodded like she understood, but she didn't. Barry noticed this and frowned.

"You don't know? Today's the day his dad skipped town." Barry mumbled, "so apologies for his behavior. But don't worry by tomorrow he'll be a right as rain...well, for Arin maybe."

"I'm not worried," Tatiannah said, despite a rush of relief going through her that it wasn't something she had done. Entirely.

Barry chuckled, "right....I would walk you home but--"

"You're behind schedule," Tatiannah filled in for him. He nodded. She hesitated, "hey, Barry....um, th-thanks for you know.....being so nice to me."

He cracked a smile, "think nothing of it, Ms Lovehard."

He touched her elbow and squeezed it comfortingly and walked back inside. To work on whatever project they had going on in there.


	6. Into the Night

That night Tatiannah couldn't sleep. She heard the heavy coughs of her mother. She heard the muffled comforting of her father.

She heard her heart pounding in her ears. She heard the chirping of the crickets. She heard the drunken laughter of the tavern patrons.

She heard it all.

She heard the scolds of Arin echo in her head. She heard his laughter too. 

She was so aware of the emptiness of her sister's bed. Her mother coughed violently in the other room. Tatiannah squeezed her eyes closed, and tried to think of something else.

Arin.

In her mind, he was sitting crosslegged in a field of grass. He was drawing in his notebook, a focused expression on his face. His hair gently blew in the wind. 

"Arin," her lips whispered.

He turned to her, and a small smile made its way onto his face. He reached out his hand and took hers. His lips mouthed, "it will be alright."

And somewhere into the night, she fell into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Shattering Around Me

First thing in the morning, Tatiannah walked into the room, her mother was there on her bed with a book in her hand.

Her face was scrunched in pain, but the moment she saw her daughter, her face split into a cheerful beam. "Oh, my beautiful Sunflower." She struggled to raise her thin arms as a sign of embrace. 

Tatiannah rushed into them, and buried her face into her Ma's chest. And she could feel the laboured breaths she took and tears sprung to her eyes. Her mother's paper thin arms folded around her body, as heavy as a feather.

"Oh, Ma," she sobbed. She wanted to squeeze her mother tighter but she was afraid she would crumble into pieces.

"It's alright, my Sunflower." Ma ran her hands through Tatiannah's hair. "I'm feeling much better, I promise you. You and your father and sister have been most helpful, you know that?"

Tatiannah closed her eyes and inhaled her mother's scent. She didn't smell of earth, smoke or lavender anymore. She didn't smell like much of anything.

"Hey, I know," Ma said, squeezing Tatiannah's shoulders. "I've been hearing you've taken a fancy to a boy, tell me about him."

Tatiannah nearly sprang away, "what?!"

"Your father has been telling me about a boy...." Ma got a distant look in her eyes before she clicked her fingers. "Barry, he said his name was."

Tatiannah almost laughed, "no, Ma. Barry is only..." what were they anyway? Acquaintances? "a friend."

"Oh," Ma nodded with a knowing smile, "so who really is the boy you're taken by?"

"N-no one," she quickly darted her eyes away. Her mother laughed, but it quickly escalated to coughs and her Pa burst in with medication and a cup of water.

"Tatiannah, go!" Pa snapped at her. Tatiannah, almost in a trance, stumbled back. Ma's hands withdrew from her mouth, and they were coated in blood.

It was so thick and shone menacingly in the light, Tatiannah stopped.

Pa turned back and his eyes darkened. With more fear than anger. "Get out now!" He roared over the raging coughs.

Tatiannah edged out of the room and ran. She ran out of the house, past all the shops and buildings.

She had no idea where she was running to. Or what exactly she was running from. But she ran, her chest burned and her legs ached but she continued to run.

She ran straight out of the town, and arrived at the stream. She collapsed onto a rock by the river bed, its sharp and damp edges scratching her knees.

Her body convulsed into sobs. Every shaky breath she took rocked her body to the core. Her head was aching. She began to feel very hot and bothered. 

But the gushing of the stream reached up and caressed her ears. And swayed her slowly into sleep.

####

Tatiannah opened her eyes. She was laying on the grass, and the stream danced in front of her. On the bank across the stream, a gopher sat watching her.

She rolled onto her back and stared at the sky. The white puffy clouds were idly floating by, often hiding the world from the sun's harsh glare.

Hot tears had burned their pattern on her cheeks and her whole head felt stuffy.

"Hey," a friendly voice called out to her.

She didn't bother to look up. It was Barry. He squatted in front of her, and smiled. But it quickly fell from his face once he saw her expression.

"Ms Lovehard, are you alright?" His hands cupped her cheeks and wiped away the crusted tears. 

Her throat swelled up, almost choking her. She violently nodded her head, though her eyes burn with tears.

"Is she dead or....?" 

Barry whipped his head to the left, he hissed, "Arin!"

Tatiannah sat up and turned away, her cheeks burning. She didn't want to be seen.

Arin trudged over to her and kneeled next to Barry. She could feel them both staring at her, she hated it. They were pitying her.

She could almost sense them having an awkward conversation behind her back.

"Um, hey," Barry gently gripped her forearms, coaxing her to look at him. She avoided his eyes but she glanced over his body. Kind of muscled but not too much. "You don't need to tell us what's wrong. But we can't leave you here alone, we'll stay with you until you feel well enough to go home."

I can't go home! She wanted to yell, but she didn't. She nodded and flashed a watery smile.

So for the next few hours, that was how her time was spent. She sat in silence and wove wild flowers while Arin and Barry sat far away from her and talked in hushed tones.

After a few minutes, Arin looked over and asked, "are you alright, Ms Lovehard?"

Tatiannah was utterly shocked by this gesture. Him talk in to her in an almost concerned manner.

"I...I'm okay," she insisted.

"It's getting late, do you want to go back?" Barry asked.

Tatiannah took a deep breath before nodding. "Let's go."

Barry leapt to his feet and offered her a hand. She took his gratefully, feeling the calluses and cuts all over it. The hand of a working man. 

She stood and dusted herself off. Then they started for town. Along the way, Tatiannah noticed that they stood on either side of her: Arin on her right and Barry on her left. Like her own personal guards.

Dark was falling upon the land, bathing everything in a peach color, making the town look more dramatic. The air fizzled with impatience and popped with tension.

They escorted Tatiannah home. No words were shared, but there didn't seem to be a need for that. The silence was comfortable.

"You're home," Arin said as they approached the door. He stopped in his tracks.

She nodded, she seemed to be doing a lot of nodding today. "Thank you...both. Very much. It's much appreciated."

Arin flushed lightly, but he said nothing. Barry smiled and waved her off before they turned away and walked in the direction of the forest.

She entered the house and found her father pacing. There was a paper crinkled in his bloodstained hands. Ms Joy was seated on the chair by the fire, she looked very sad.

"Pa?" Tatiannah murmured, her stomach churned. Something isn't right. 

He whipped his head out. "What the hell is this?" He thrusted the paper in her face, and she caught a whiff of her mother's blood before she took hold of the paper.

She examined it. It was Joan's handwriting. 

*dear family,*

*I'm in love. So I have decided to leave home. I'm going to marry him. He's told me that he has big dreams and he can't live them here. I can't live my dreams either. I love him too much, he is my dream. I am sorry. His name is Danny. Danny Sexbang. And I love him.*

*I am sorry.*

*Joan*

I gasped, my blood ran cold. I looked up at Ms Joy. "Danny?" I asked.

"The funny thing is I never once saw her converse with him that night," Ms Joy said. "He wasn't even there."

Pa growled, "funny?"

Ms Joy stared pointedly at him. "Yes, funny. Oh, I'm sorry, is there another word you'd prefer, sir?"

"There goes that sharp tongue of yours. If you don't watch out, you'll cut yourself on that edge," Pa hissed venomously. Tatiannah recoiled, she'd never heard him talk like that before.

Ms Joy stood and walked to the door, "I guess I'm no longer welcome."

"No, Moureen, wait!" Pa sighed, "I'm sorry...I'm just," his voice croaked. "I want my daughter back."

Ms Joy sighed, and turned back. "I know. It is...hard, to lose someone so dear to you. I should know."

Pa looked at her, sympathetic, but there was more behind his eyes. He was not formal with her. He used her birth name and not her common name.

Tatiannah felt weird. Like she was intruding, but she shook it off and turned to Ms Joy. 

"I thought this Danny person only performed once a year." 

Ms Joy nodded, "aye, that is true. And that one night, I did not see them converse. Though your sister did seem quite taken by him. She came back every night, and some patrons tried to chat her up. But she shut them down pretty quick. Joan's not one to sell dreams."

"Did she talk to anyone yesterday?" Tatiannah pleaded.

Ms Joy frowned in thought, "not that I remember...then again, I wasn't watching her every second, love."

Pa forced out a laboured cry. He ran his hands through his curls leaving a trail of blood. Ragged patterns from his forehead to the nape of his neck.

"Who let's a child into a tavern anyway?" He muttered.

Ms Joy's face stormed over. "Excuse me, but it's your irresponsibility that let your child slip under your nose!"

Pa glared at the woman. "How dare you! My wife is ill!"

"Right, so you disregard your children. Smart."

"You're one to talk. You're the one sleeping with your patrons while your son runs wild!"

Tatiannah gasped, "Pa!"

Ms Joy chuckled humorlessly. "Well, you always did have a way with words, Charles."

And just like that, she walked out. The room plunged into silence. Pa said nothing and walked out.


	8. Welcome To The Club

"I'm assuming you know," Tatiannah said as she enters her mother's room.

"Of course, she is a woman after my own heart," Ma said. She was seated by the window in the rocking chair. The moon was in full shine, and its beam poured into the room. It played with her dark locks and has shone light on her face. She looked much stronger.

But, the dried drops of blood on the floor still glowered menacingly.

"What do you mean by that?" 

Ma laughed, softly but Tatiannah's chest still clenched with worry. "Come here, child. Let me tell you a story."

Tatiannah walked over to her, sat on the floor and buried her face in Ma's skirt, like she used to when she was younger.

"I wanted to elope, with your father." She had a distant look in her eye. "Yes, long ago. He wanted to stay, but I wanted to go far away. To Paris, maybe. So that I could design clothes and maybe have my own line. Like your friend Suzy."

"Wow," Tatiannah said in awe.

"I'm not as boring as I seem, ma cherie." Ma laughed, "your father wanted to stay. I think because his heart is bolted here. His heart yearns for two."

"What do you mean?" 

Ma smiled softly and rubbed her thumbs on either sides of Tatiannah's face. 

"You are so beautiful," Ma whispered. Before she could say anything back, her mother started to sing. The language was foreign and her voice wasn't the sweetest anymore, but it easily lulled Tatiannah into a deep and dreamless sleep.

####

Tatiannah awakened in her and Joan's bedroom. But since it was only her now, did it make it her bedroom?

She had always wanted her own room, but she didn't think it'd be under these situations.

She heard an earsplitting noise coming from outside. It was almost sickening. She scampered to the stables and found Pa chopping wood. He didn't notice her. But this time, Tatiannah was not at ease. Her father wore a scary face, almost like he wished he were chopping a person instead. She shuddered and suddenly felt a presence.

It was Ma. She was watching him with a sad smile. She laid her hand reassuring on Tatiannah's shoulder.

"Go out and play, darling." She kept her eyes on her husband, "me and your father need to spend some time together."

Tatiannah was reluctant, but she agreed. She needed to clear her head anyway.

###

"I need your help!" She wailed.

Arin rolled his eyes and went back to drawing. Barry folded his arms.

"I hate to break it to you, Ms Lovehard, but girls elope almost every day. There's nothing we can do." Barry said sympathetically.

"Yes, but perhaps you have information on this man who she ran away with?" She begged.

"Who? Danny Sexbang?" Arin practically spat out his name. "Your sister thought he is serious about her, which makes her stupid!"

Tatiannah gasped, "excuse-"

"And if you think we're going to have anything to do with that male whore then you're just as stupid as she!" Arin progressed, until he's right up in her face.

Tatiannah's face darkened, "you take that back, you self involved prick!"

Arin looked taken aback. Barry hooted with laughter, he tried to shield it with a cough but he was clearly smiling behind his curled fist.

"I'm sorry," Arin muttered stepping back, he sat back at his table in the study room in the tavern. "But we can't help you. We're not a detective agency. Go to the sheriff, maybe he'll help you."

*But I don't want the sheriff, I want-* 

"So what are you working on here, if you're not spying on girls?" Tatiannah tested, she knows she'll get a reaction.

"We'll show you," Barry said after a dismissive wave from Arin.

A few hours later, the three of them are back in the shack in the woods.

Barry gestures to the secret battered up door. "This is what we've been working on."

He pushed open the door, and what Tatiannah saw left her speechless.

It was a machine. But not just any machine, not some basic thing that her father could have whipped up. No, this was much more than that.

The machine was egg shaped with beautiful swirls of gold decorating it. It nestled a single seat cushioned with red pillows and a copper helmet hovered above the chair, supported by a metal pipe.

"What is that?" Tatiannah breathed in awe.

"It's a rocket," Barry grinned sheepishly. "Well our interpretation of it anyway."

"What does it do?"

"We can travel from point A to point B, in only a matter of seconds," He said.

"Wow." Tatiannah smiled, "that's amazing."

"Yeah, so now go tell all of your little friends how much of a freak we both are," Arin challenged.

"No. If you want this a secret, I'll keep it a secret," she insisted. "On one condition, I can accompany you two from now on."

"Wow, blackmail." Arin rolled his eyes, "Refreshing. I'm leaving."

"Arin-" Barry called out.

Arin ignored his friend and left. 

Tatiannah sighed and turned to Barry, "why doesn't he like me?"

Barry thinned his lips. "Arin is...difficult to understand. But don't worry, Ms Lovehard, he'll come around."

"Oh, um, call me Tatiannah." She said.

Barry nodded, "Tatiannah. Welcome to the club."


	9. Gone Fishin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my Head over Heels lyrics by Tears for Fears. It's been stuck in my head all day.
> 
> Give it a listen.

It had been a few days since she had joined the club, and she and Barry met up pretty often. Arin never showed up, and Tatiannah felt really bad, despite Barry's comforting. But those days she would just chat to him while he worked, which would keep her brain on lighter things for a bit.

Tatiannah arrived at the shack earlier than Barry and Arin. Though something told her that Arin wouldn't be here today.

So, she took it upon herself to clean up a bit. She stacked all the papers into a neat pile. She packed away all the plates after washing them. She swept and dusted and scrubbed until the place looks actually decent.

She even cooked. It was a small meal, but a meal all the same: chilli and corn bread that her mother gave her that morning.

While she stirred the simmering chilli on a fire outside, she sang. A song that she once heard from someone long ago:

*something happens and I'm*  
*head over heels*  
*I never find out*  
*til I'm head over heels*  
*don't take my heart*  
*don't break my heart*  
*don't throw it away*

"You're here?" A voice startled her.

She whipped around. It was Arin, he was clutching his notebook and a pencil.

"Oh, um, hey, Arin." She stammered, "I was just-"

"No, it's fine." Arin shrugged one shoulder, "is Barry here?"

"No, not yet," she said.

There was an awkward silence. Then, he sat next to her.

"What are you making?"

"Um, chilli," she said. "It's Joan's recipe."

He nodded, "is it any good?"

"Oh, um, here," she held up the spoon to him. He sipped on it and his eyes closed in concentration. He hummed.

"Wait," he dug around his pocket and pulled out some herb. He dropped it in. "Try it now."

Tatiannah tasted it, and sure enough it tasted much nicer. "Wow, you know how to cook too?"

"Yeah, my mom and I used to cook together all the time," he got a distant look in his eye. "Before she opened the tavern."

Tatiannah could practically see him edging back into his shell. "Well you're a great chef."

He smiled slightly, "no I'm not. But, anyway."

Tatiannah sat next to him, "can I ask you something?"

He glanced at her, "sure, only if I can ask you something first."

Tatiannah seemed taken aback. She laughed, confused. Arin Neverbone wanted to know something about her? Really?

"Of course," she agreed.

"How come you don't think I'm an outcast, like everyone else at school? You're the only one who is nice to me, even in front of others. Why?" He seemed genuinely confused about it.

"Because you seem dandy," Tatiannah shrugged. "And I want to get to know you. Better. I mean, I can't skip to page 75 of your life and think I know you, right?"

Arin quirked an awkward smile, laughing slightly. "I like that." He glanced at her briefly, "so, what is your question?"

"Why don't you like me?" She sucked in a breath.

He sighed. "I'm wary of you. It's not that I don't like you."

"Really?" Tatiannah asked way to eagerly.

He turned to her. "Really. Also your chilli's burning."

Tatiannah leapt up, "what?!"

She quickly picked it up and with the force of all her movement, she accidentally tossed it over and it spilled agonisingly slowly over the dirt.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed, stomping her foot. Arin burst out laughing, doubling over and turning red. She immediately covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm SO sorry. That was terribly unladylike of me."

Arin wheezed a few good times, slapping his hand against his notebook. "No, no. It is alright. Fuck being ladylike."

Tatiannah looked at him, before she started giggling herself. Soon they were both giggling like drunkards.

Barry soon moved into view, very secretively. Tatiannah jumped at his presence, Arin didn't even blink. He was used to this.

"Oh, I forgot I was babysitting you children today," Barry said, he had an amused look on his face. "I'm not here for two minutes and you destroy dinner."

Arin shrugged with a grin. He turned to Tatiannah and winked. When he turned away, she felt a huge beam burn it's way onto her face.

Barry picked up his sheath of arrows and his bow. "Might as well go hunting for some fish."

###

Soon the three of them arrived at a small steam.

Arin tried to shoot at a small fish for practice. He caught one but the tide dragged it away.

"Hey! Hey!" Arin pointed, "I shot one!"

Barry looked up from where he was sharpening his pocket knife. He was crosslegged on a boulder, with Tatiannah next to him.

"Oh, did you really?" Barry asked in a patronizing tone.

"Yes, I did!" Arin said, impatient. "I got it and you didn't see it! Tatiannah, you saw it right?"

Tatiannah looked at Barry, catching on, and shook her head with a smile. "No, I did not, Mr Neverbone. How about you do it again?"

Arin gave them both a rage infused incredulous look. "What do you...have biscuits in your eyes?! I clearly shot it!"

Tatiannah and Barry exchanged another look. Then Barry jabbed, "let's ask the audience." His arms gestured to all the forestry, "did you see him get it?"

There was silence, except for the gushing of the stream, the hum of dragonflies and the occasional chirp of a bird.

"No, no one saw it, so it didn't happen." Barry shrugged as he went back to his sharpening. He let a snicker pass his lips.

Arin yelled at the stream and tossed the bow and arrow into it. It disappeared with an unsatisfactory splash which infuriated Arin more.

Tatiannah laughed uneasily, "it's okay, Arin. You'll catch it next time!"

Oh, crap! She didn't mean to do that, she doesn't want to patronize him. Arin crumpled and started cursing like a sailor.

Barry sighed like he was bored of this, he reached behind him and threw another bow Arin's way.

Arin caught the weapons no problem. Then he went back to his fishing. Like nothing even happened.

Tatiannah had learned that about Arin. He had a bit of a temper, but as fast as it flared up it dies down.

She had also learned other things about Arin as the weeks went by. He liked childish jokes, and adored bees, for some odd and endearing reason.

He liked cats too and drawing. Lots and lots of drawing.

Barry had his charming deadpan sarcasm. And his quick way of observing things not obvious to the eye. And his superior way of speaking, not patronizing enough to make you feel stupid but knowledgeable enough to make you curious for more.

These few weeks they had spent Tatiannah had grown to appreciate both Arin and Barry for the quirky people they were. And of course there had been the schoolyard gossip of her spending most of her time with them, but she liked them so much she honestly couldn't care less.

She spent most of her time with them: talking, hiking, laughing and watching them while they tweaked their rocket.

The rocket. That was the one thing that had been on her mind for months now.

Things at home hadn't gotten better at all. Pa was always in the shop making murder weapons. He hadn't even opened the shop once since Joan left. Which caused a lot of unhappy customers and even some small mobs. And a few dirty looks her way when she would walk through town too.

Pa had become a shell, he hadn't looked at Tatiannah once. He didn't even speak, he just made groans and grunts.

Ma, was trying at least. She tried to get some things done around the house even though the doctor advised her rest. She got tired fairly quickly. She had tried to sing, but it usually resulted in bloody coughs.

Home.... wasn't the sweetest place for her right now. It felt so empty without Joan too. Worst if all, Tatiannah hated that she left on such a sour note between them.

One night, she sat in her room writing to Suzy. How she wished she were anywhere else than here. In her miserable home. Perhaps with Suzy in her boutique. And they could laugh and gossip all day and all night....

But, for some reason, the thought of leaving Arin and Barry makes her feel sad.

Suddenly her door opened. Before she even thought about it, the words: "Joan, I'm busy" left her lips.

But in front of her was not her slim sister, but her paled father and a doctor.

The doctor had a grim look on his face and blood coated all over his hands.

Tatiannah didn't even need to ask. She knew her Ma was dead. Dead. The word made her stomach churn.

"Do you want to see her?" Pa choked. Tatiannah's throat instantly dried up and her heart crumpled. Just like that, she fled, past the two men in her door way and out of the house to the woods.

The doctor had tried to reach for her, and her mother's blood now soaked through her garments with her cold sweat.

She stumbled through the woods, tripping on roots, getting her clothes caught in thorns. Even though she knew this place back and forth.

By the time she crashed through the door of the shack, she was nearly drowning in tears.

"Tati?" Barry asked, looking up from his dinner. He rushed over to her and firmly held her shoulders. "Tatiannah, what's wrong?"

"Ma!" She wept, clutching his elbows. "Ma!"

He didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around her. He rocked her, as if trying to sooth a baby....Which, she really felt like.

Arin soon walked in from the other room. He saw her, "Tatiannah, what's wrong?"

She didn't talk. She couldn't talk, her whole body was racked with sobs.

Arin knelt and hugged her too. Barry mouthed the whole thing over her head. They stayed in this stifling hug for some time. 

Until Tatiannah said what she had been wanting to for weeks: "I want to go away. I want to use the rocket."


	10. Out With A Bang

"Absolutely not." Arin said. He was now standing next to Barry, creating some kind of barricade in front of the flimsy door that shielded the rocket.

"Why?" Tatiannah whined.

"It's not yet ready and it could cause more damage than good to you." Arin snapped, Barry gave her a sympathetic look.

"No it won't, you guys are geniuses. I'm going to be fine!" 

"No!" She pouted. Arin mockingly pouted back, "what are you, five? No means no."

Tatiannah bowed her head. She knew Arin was not saying no to be spiteful, but she just wanted to get away. Far away from her undead father and empty house as possible. Even if it was just for a minute.

Arin crouched in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Tatiannah, I know you're sad. Okay? But this isn't safe. We haven't even tested it yet." 

"Let me test it then." She looked into his pulsing brown eyes. "Please? Take my mind off this. All of this."

Arin blushed slightly, then turned back to Barry. Barry had a somber look on his face, and he waved his hand.

Arin took in a deep sigh, "okay, fine. But only one try, okay?" He didn't want to. Neither did Barry. But they did because they wanted her to feel better.

"Thank you," Tatiannah hugged him. Arin tentatively hugged back.

They made their way to the rocket. Wordlessly, Tatiannah strapped into the single seat.

Arin clicked a few buttons on the side of the machine, while Barry flicked the switches on a dashboard mounted on the wall.

Tatiannah secured her helmet while Arin gently shut the door. A frown gracing his features the entire time. He was worried. And kind of pissed off. But mostly worried.

Barry flashed her a nervous smile before saying, "transportation eminent in three....two.....one-" he clicked on a red button.

And almost immediately, a sharp pain shot down her spine. She let out a squeak of surprise and watched their faces contort into confused frowns.

Then her whole body seemed like it had been set aflame. She screamed in pain, trying to rip the seatbelt away. Arin started pounding the glass door with his fists. But he hissed and sprang back as the machine burned his hands on impact.

Barry started fiddling with buttons while he yelled. She couldn't hear what he was yelling over her own screams.

She swam in and out of consciousness. Her own fists punching the burning glass while her body burned and her throat dried. Arin and Barry's twisted, scared and panicked faces etched under her eyelids. Her head felt like shattered glass. Black lakes kept flowing into her vision, blotting out the world. Blood and toe curling screams ring in her eardrums, as her body sizzles.

Finally, she was gifted with passing out completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter introduces Ninja Sex Party. Yay!!


End file.
